


Eye of the Tigerstar

by StupidStory



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidStory/pseuds/StupidStory
Summary: Bramblestar wants Tigerstar 2.0 to change his name because his name gives him anxiety.This fanfic takes place right after the events of Tigerheart's Shadow and was written at least a couple years ago.
Relationships: Dovewing/Tigerheart (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Eye of the Tigerstar

"I will make ShadowClan awesome again!" Tigerstar bellowed to the cats of ShadowClan. "I absolutely refuse to turn out like my father. I do not want anyone to worry just because of my name." Dovewing eyed him with admiration. She blinked slowly at him. Tigerstar blinked slowly right back.  
"Preach it!" Tawnypelt cheered.  
"Now that there are five Clans completely settled around the lake, there should be no more raging storm sent from StarClan." Tigerstar continued, sounding perfectly confident.

Meanwhile at ThunderClan, Bramblestar was feeling more and more restless. Every time he thought about the name 'Tigerstar' and all the negative connotations he cringed. Several consecutive nights he dreamed that this new Tigerstar would be kitty Hitler, and say he was doing it in the name of StarClan.  
"Hey Bramblestar," Squirrelflight padded up to him. "I noticed you were sleep screaming."  
"I just can't shake this feeling of anxiety about the current Tigerstar. Yes, I know he isn't evil, but still, I can't help but feel uneasy. What if history repeats?" Bramblestar assumed catloaf position, thinking about his baggage.  
Next morning, Bramblestar padded out onto the Highledge.  
"Let all the cats who can catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Bramblestar hollered. "I did the math and I should be worried. It seems like usually there are periods of 6 distinct episodes of our lives, but after the Great Battle I counted 5 distinct episodes of our lives, and usually there are 6 distinct episodes of our lives in between each major change in the course."  
"So?" Squirrelflight asked skeptically, eyes narrowed.  
"Since ShadowClan and SkyClan are back and settled in, and this was only the 5th episode of our lives since the Great Battle, when there should have been 6 by now, I think we should be wary of this new Tigerstar."  
"Wait, what? Seriously?" Twigbranch interjected. "You're basing your closed mindedness on some arbitrary definition of some number of episodes in our lives, which already has a very loose definition. For StarClan sake, Darktail is dead, the storm of only a handful of lightning bolts and some flash flooding but otherwise perfect weather has already came and went, and almost no one died. I think we should take delight in this new era of peace." Twigbranch still felt a pang of somber over Briarlight's death. She was so young. Why is it always the pretty ones that die?  
"Your name sucks, so your opinion is worthless!" Bramblestar scolded. Jayfeather was cleaning his toe beans.  
"So what I propose is this. I will take all the warriors with me, barge into ShadowClan territory and demand that this new Tigerstar change his name." Bramblestar announced. "Come on!" He beckoned all the warriors to come with him with a flick of his tail and headed out.  
Bramblestar and his patrol crossed SkyClan territory to get to ShadowClan territory, not even wavering for a moment. Once they crossed the ShadowClan border and unashamedly strolled into the heart of ShadowClan as if it was their own home turf, a ShadowClan patrol hissed at them, their ears flattened in disapproval.  
"ThunderClan warriors. I thought I smelled crowfood. And Bramblestar too? Ooh, I'm totally scared."  
"We're here to see Tigerstar," Bramblestar declared sternly.  
"I'm right here." Tigerstar revealed himself amidst the hissing and eye-narrowing wigglefloofs. "What brings you guys here? Like I care." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes so much they almost looked closed.  
"CHANGE YOUR NAME! OR ELSE!" Bramblestar and his slid their claws out.  
"Yeah!" Bramblestar's warrior aides agreed in unison. They also slid their claws out. "You're making our leader too nervous to effectively do Clan leadering duties. He's been losing sleep over your name. If you don't change your name, we will claw off your pelt and make you lose all your 9 lives."  
"I'm sorry, but whether you like it or not, this is the name StarClan chose for me," Tigerstar boldly insisted. "Congrats ThunderClan, for coming up with the single most mouse-brained reason in history for stepping on another Clan's territory uninvited. Now GO! You are no longer welcome here."  
Dovewing hissed and clawed at Bramblestar's face several times, and gnawed at his throat.  
"You do NOT talk to my mate or threaten him that way!" Dovewing's rainbow-colored eyes were so full of hatred, you probably couldn't tell if she even still remembered growing up in ThunderClan. "I don't care if you lose a life. Hopefully this will serve as a deterrent." Several other ShadowClan warriors stepped in and dealt heavy blows to ThunderClan.  
"Okay okay, I get the message," Bramblestar, "Please escort us out. We get it now." A ShadowClan patrol escorted the ThunderClan patrol out past the border and then three tail-lengths from the lake through SkyClan's territory.  
"Well that went well," Lionblaze muttered sarcastically. "Tigerstar still keeps his name and we didn't even get to back up our threats."

Alderheart breathed.

Violetshine breathed.

Bramblestar padded up the sloping hillside and then down the spiraling path down toward the Moonpool. He saw two StarClan spirits blocking his path.  
"Come play with us!" they said in unison in a creepy manner.  
"I have no time for this," Bramblestar grumbled, and he just walked right through them, not even acknowledging their presence. Once he made it all the way down to the Moonpool, he booped his reflection's booplesnoot with his own and instantly went out like a light.  
Assuming he was still awake, he found himself on StarClan's hunting grounds. He saw Spottedleaf 2.0, I mean Yellowfang's shimmering pelt.  
"Oh hey Yellowfang!" Bramblestar greeted like an extrovert saying 'hi' to someone as if they hadn't seen them for years but in reality was only a few days. "Since you're all-powerful and can do literally anything, I was wondering if you could change Tigerstar's name? I can't sleep at night because I'm just so uneasy about his name. It reminds me of the previous Tigerstar who was a very, very mean cat."  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Yellowfang asked.  
"I told you, I want you to see if you can change his name."  
"No can do. He's a noun and a star. No need to reinvent the mossball."  
"Well, can you at least add a II or Jr. to his name?"  
"No, because they are not proper cat name suffixes. Just get over it! You're so tail hurt!"  
"NO! I WILL make him change his name one way or another! Mark my words! I don't care what StarClan thinks. Not like the Warrior Code even matters anymore," Bramblestar ranted. Yellowfang realized she could not think of a single rebuttal to that last statement.  
Several sleepless nights and bags under his eyes later, the full moon shone in the sky like Lucifer. YES! Time for the Gathering! Bramblestar eagerly and swiftly led the whole of ThunderClan around the lake and across the tree bridge. With SkyClan now being part of the lake cats, the Gathering island was so crowded some cats had to take a seat on the bridge and dig their claws in to avoid losing their balance. Some RiverClan cats even decided to take one for the team and just tread water. All five Clan leaders took their places.  
"I WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO SPEAK!" Bramblestar immediately blurted out right after sitting down, without making sure that every single cat made it. "Since the Warrior Code means nothing anymore due to how liberally we all break it whenever we want, this Gathering shall continue even during the hypothetical event that StarClan covers the moon with clouds, since what I'm about to say is like being an angry fox in a medicine den." Bramblestar took a deep breath. "I still insist that Tigerstar change his name." Tigerstar flexed his claws.  
"Hear hear!" Harestar agreed. "The name alone gives me PTSD."  
"Same," Mistystar agreed. "I know it's just a name and not a personality but that doesn't make me feel any better. Especially since you happen to be in ShadowClan just like the previous Tigerstar."  
"I have no idea what this is all about, but Imma take y'all's word for it," Leafstar joined in.  
"StarClan is a load of fox dung. Why should sweet, young, and beautiful Briarlight and Honeyfern die when Heavystep, Beetlewhisker, and you Tigerstar were all allowed to be reincarnated?" Tigerstar's countenance displayed a look of awkwardness and discomfort.  
"I promise you, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Tigerstar's yowl echoed probably all the way to the sundrown place. "My name is just a name, nothing more. Can we please move on from this pointless discussion already and talk about meaningful stuff like how the prey is running and whatnot? If you dare threaten me over a non-issue you just decided was a problem, I'll make you worry about everything. I swear to StarClan you're turning into an SJW."  
"Yeah!" Dovewing agreed.  
"It IS a problem because I've done the math," Bramblestar asserted. "This felt like only the 5th episode of our lives since the Great Battle, when given all that's happened, there should have been 6 by now since there's usually increments of 6 episodes of our lives between each major change in our lives." Tigerstar applied his toebeans to his face.  
"Every time I think you couldn't be any more mouse-brained, you manage to top yourself. The comedy pretty much writes itself," Tigerstar commented. "I think you're just desperate to come up with a reason because you can't think of an actual valid reason for me to change my name."  
"Leafstar, Harestar, and Mistystar," Bramblestar continued. "If you and your warriors help us beat Tigerstar into submission, I'll let you have all the prey in ThunderClan. He's too stubborn to change his name so we're gonna have to make him do it by force."

Alderheart breathed once more.

Violetshine breathed as well as did something slightly more interesting than breathing. "I don't want my sister to starve just because the other Clans get to have ThunderClan's prey."  
"I'll be fine. There's always kittypet food in the Twoleg place." Twigbranch assured her sister.  
"If you're gonna attack me for being named Tigerstar, then maybe I should attack Twigbranch and make her change her name since I don't like it."  
"You wouldn't dare! I think Twigbranch is a very nice name. Isn't that what the first Tigerstar would have done?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Tigerstar realized. "You're right, I don't wanna turn out like him. I was just trying to make a point in the heat of the moment. Seriously, tho, can we just change the StarClan-damn subject? Prey is running quite well in ShadowClan. For the first time in forever, there are no outbreaks of any sicknesses." The other Clan leaders just ignored him, and they also ignored the clouds covering up the moon. Bramblestar, Harestar, Mistystar, and Leafstar along with their respective warriors all jumped Tigerstar at once and started mercilessly clawing into his flesh. ShadowClan warriors tried to fight back but one Clan against four was like a toddler playing basketball against University of Connecticut's men's team.  
"Say Tigerheartstar." Bramblestar was pressing down on Tigerstar's neck while Dovewing was fighting the non-ShadowClan cats even more aggressively than Lionblaze ever did when he still had his power.  
"NEVER!" Tigerstar yowled defiantly. "I'm starting to wonder why I even left the city."

Alderheart breathed yet again.

Tigerstar was now beaten to within an inch of his last life, covered in bleeding scars and his front paws twisted. His face was bleeding so heavily it looked like a red mask. His right eye had been clawed out. Some of the other Clans suffered casualties as well, but I'm too lazy to name who died and how. They're probably all just minor characters you never thought twice about. "You know you're about to kill me, right?"  
"I don't care about that because if you die, StarClan will probably just raise you from the dead like they did with Cinderpelt, Heavystep, Beetlewhisker, Smokepaw, Heronwing, and Petalfur. Death means nothing anymore."  
Tigerstar thought about what he said and smiled, and then as if having doubts about that and not wanting to test StarClan, he chickened out and finally conceded. "Okay okay, I'll call myself Tigerheartstar now. YOU HAPPY?"  
"Yes!" Bramblestar nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear. We can all go home now and I can sleep once more." Right as he said that, Firestar's translucent shimmering pelt materialized.  
"You have defiled your naming convention. Your name was not Tigerheartheart or Tigerheartpaw, so there's no reason to call yourself Tigerheartstar."  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you all!" Tigerheartstar said.  
"Not only that, but you all have also insisted that the Gathering go on despite the fact that we covered the moon, not to mention mercilessly beating him up for no reason."  
"Wait, was the moon covered? I wasn't paying attention," Bramblestar said nonchalantly. "And this was NOT for no reason! He eventually agreed to change his name."  
"Well it was covered, but now that you are done with the Gathering, there's no need to cover up the moon anymore. But since you have very blatantly blasphemed against us and broke the warrior code more times than Christian Twolegs break the Ten Commandments, you must now deal with the consequences!"  
The moon turned blood red, a huge dragon wiped a third of the stars from the sky with its tail, and the water in the lake turned into blood. And then from there, the events of The Broken Code book 1: The Lost Stars unfolded.


End file.
